Flesh, Blood and Bone
by ex-LongLongHair
Summary: Diagon Alley. Strange things are happening. Is Voldemort really involved? Click on it and you'll find out, won't you?


Flesh, Blood and Bone

A/N: Now, this here came to me while I was reading the chapter of GoF with the same title…it was a great idea, but I think it came out the wrong way. Oh well…

Flesh, Blood and Bone

The start of the new school year was nearing, and Harry was in Diagon Alley again, shopping for school supplies.

"Hey, look at this! It's the new broomstick-the Firebolt Mark 3!" Ron said, and raced over to the shop window where the Firebolt M. 3 was, in its glass case. Harry, eager to see this new broom, went along with him. Hermione, however, sighed, and went next door to look at some books.

***

The stall owner set up his cart outside Garfield's Greenery. Hopefully he would get more buyers, stationed outside a place that sold plants. It was a Friday, and he hadn't made all that much money during the week. Still, with this new batch of fertilizer and stuff, you never knew, and hopefully those weekend gardeners would buy some of it. He sighed and set out the lime, the blood 'n' bone, the chicken poo, and the worms.

***

After a few hours, and many purchases later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys found themselves outside Fortescue's ice creamery, eating ice cream and feeling rather drained.

"Come on, let's go home now. You must all be very tired." Mrs Weasley said, as she picked up a large pile of parcels.

"Sure, just one more quick look." Harry said, and raced off towards the Firebolt once more. Ron, Fred and George all went with him, and they all gazed longingly at the new broomstick.

***

The business was good today-his worms had already sold out and it was only 2:30. But there was still all the other bags of stuff to sell before the day was out. He decided to call out his wares again, like most of the other people in the street.

***

While standing there, Harry heard a whisper. "What did you say?" he asked Ron.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Ron said, and turned back to the broomstick.

Harry heard it again. The voice whispered, and this time he could hear what it was saying. "Flesh…blood…and…bone." Harry jumped. "Ron, I heard something. I think it's Volde- uh, You-Know-Who."

Ron paled. "He-he-can't be here, can he?" he said nervously. "I think I want to go home."

Fred and George turned around. "What's the matter, ickle Ronniekins? You tired of looking at this magnificent broom?"

"No." Harry said, "I think You-know-who is around here somewhere. It isn't safe."

"Ah." The twins turned serious. "Okay, well then, we'd better be getting back." They walked briskly down Diagon Alley, towards the ice creamery where Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny were waiting.

Ron followed, and Harry was last, his hand on his wand. He looked around, searching for any sign of Wormtail, Voldemort or even a Death Eater. He passed Eeylops Owl Emporium, Ollivanders', and Flourish and Blotts. Then he saw a rather dim looking shop-Garfield's Greenery. Outside it was a Chinaman, holding up black bags.

"Flesh! Velly flesh blood an' bone!" he yelled, waving around the black bags.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry said, as soon as he heard those three words. As the spell shot towards the man, he bent down and picked up an open sack. The spell shot straight past him, and rebounded off the window to hit a small fly.

"Damn! Missed." Harry raised his wand to try again. By now people were crowding around, looking to see what exactly was going on.

"You wan some? Velly flesh." The Chinaman said, oblivious to Harry's spell, holding out the bag. "Velly flesh. See?" he thrusted the bag under Harry's nose. A powder was rising from it.

"Uh, no thanks…" Harry said, backing away. "I'll be going now…sorry…mistake…" he muttered.

The crowd parted as he made his way through. He could hear whispers about him and what he had just did. Harry just hoped he wouldn't get in trouble…but no, here was an owl flying straight for him. It dropped the letter on Harry's head, then flew away again.

Harry opened the letter, read it, and then chucked it in a nearby rubbish bin. "Ah, well…" it had been another warning from the Ministry of Magic. But he couldn't care less.

Behind him the crowd moved closer to the Chinaman selling blood and bone. He was very pleased with all the attention he was getting. "See? Velly good fertilizer. Good for plants." He said, pointing at the bags in his cart. "I give you special offer-buy two get one flee." He looked around, seeing if anyone would take up his offer. "Only 15 Knuts a bag." He said hopefully. A few people bought some. "Ah, velly good, velly good." He said cheerfully.

***

"Terribly sorry about that, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"Not to worry, dear. Sometimes it pays to be careful." Mrs. Weasley told him, feeling sorry for the poor dear. "Time to go, now." She threw the floo powder onto the fire, and stepped in. "The Burrow!" she said loudly, and she disappeared into the green flames.

Soon everyone was back in the Burrow, and life was (almost) back to normal.

A/N: Ah, you see? Terrible, just terrible. So, please, flame me with all your might. Just a few rules, however:

1)You must not use the word "you".

2)You must include a quote from some movie, book, TV show…ah, you get the idea.

3)There is no such thing as "can't". So don't include it.

4)Use the following five words in the same sentence: Fuchsia, chicken wings, jealous & crusty.

5)Make it interesting!

Okay, that's all for now. So you can either review, and not have to follow those 5 criteria, or you can flame, but you'll have to erm, follow the rules. SO DO IT!


End file.
